


Big Boss

by thisisashittyusername



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: 'fuck me in the ass' as al once said, All the time, Like, M/M, al u crazy fuck, al's idea, and ganymede is a working student, cheesy ass names but what evz, coffee shop AU, fucking cupbearer ganymede, ganymede dardania, my eng teacher will kill me probs??, nah, ofc it just had to be a modern coffee shop au, part time barista part time student, someone whos probably gonna draw fanart too, there will be alleyway bangin, who is al u ask, whole time zeus boy toy, why am i even writing abt mythology, yes im calling this ship ganymeus, zeus is a businessman with long hair, zeus talaios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisashittyusername/pseuds/thisisashittyusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No doubt about it. This was Zeus. Zeus Talaios. The man who, only a week ago, bought the company handling the coffee shop Ganymede was working at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Boss

“You have any alcohol here?”

“No, sir, we don’t. _This is a coffee shop._ ”

“Too bad. Thought I bought this joint for something.”

 

Ganymede looks up from the plastic cup he was currently writing on, jaw dropping when he sees the man in front of him.

Mousy long hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, thick beard, fancy suit ( _probably an even fancier body underneath- by the gods, shut up, Ganymede!_ ), with dazzling green eyes that were currently scanning the menu display above his head.

 

No doubt about it. This was Zeus. _Zeus Talaios_. The man who, only a week ago, bought the company handling the coffee shop Ganymede was working at.

Yeah, Ma'am Hera told him all about this guy. _Big Boss_ was what he was called. They all said how very warrior-like he was when it came to business dealings- how cunning, how wise, how just, and how absolutely _handsome,_ too.

 

Ganymede kind of thinks it's true.

 

“Uh-” Ganymede starts, mesmerized. He clears his throat awkwardly when Zeus’s eyes dart toward him suddenly. “W-we have iced mocha latte. It’s the house special.”

Zeus doesn’t look at all impressed.

 

“I may have a bottle or two in my stash,” Ganymede suggests meekly, almost melting under Zeus’s gaze. And he could’ve, if it weren’t for the counter supporting his weight. He whispers. “ _Want me to spike your drink, Sir Talaios?_ ”

“Hm. So you’ve heard of me, huh? And ready with just what I need…” The man in the fancy suit’s face breaks into a one-sided smirk. “Maybe investing in this place wasn’t so bad after all. One for a take-out, please.”

“Comin’ right up.”

 

_And damn, he was attractive._

 

…

 

-Faintly he remembers, he just made an order.

And Ganymede was just _staring_ at him.

 

“Oh-! Uh-” he flushes, and Zeus chuckles. _God, and an amazing voice to boot._ He shuffles around the _barista_ area, pretending to clean a new cup, or getting more coffee beans- anything, as long as he didn’t have to meet the guy eye to eye. _Not right now, oh God, I’m an idiot-_

Zeus watches him, amusement lining the upturn of his lips.

 

“Yeah.” Ganymede pauses suddenly, pointing to the kitchen. “Yeah, I’ll just- Yeah.”

“Don’t trip in there!” Zeus teasingly calls out to him as he stiffly walks into the sanctity of the metal doors.

“I won’t!”

\---

“That’s four dolla- _oh._ ”

Setting the chilly (also alcoholic) cup down the counter, he looks at the neat spread of bills on the oak finish. _Seems he’s just as geared to leave, huh._ He picks up the bunch of money and counts, typing away afterwards at his computer.

The receipt prints out promptly, and he hands it to the man. He tries to ignore how their fingers touch briefly ( _Ganymede… no. Just- no._ )

“Just sign here, please.” He says, handing the man a pen. Zeus obediently does so, taking a moment after to regard the receipt with a click of the tongue.

 

“Something wrong, Sir Talaios?” Ganymede asks.

Zeus tucks the receipt away into his breast pocket, shaking his head, a slight smile gracing his features. “No, nothing.” He grabs his coffee cup, and nods his head toward the _barista_.

“ _Ganymede_. Until next time.” And he walks away, toward the door.

 

_Why does he know my-_

 

… _Oh. So that’s why he was looking at the receipt._

 

Another customer looks like she may come toward him, but Ganymede cannot stop the warmth he feels on his cheeks.

 

“Oh!” the voice calls out again, and he looks to see Zeus, poised by the door, ready to walk out of it but _not just quite._ “I think I saw another receipt between some of the bills over there. Maybe you should give it a glance.” Ganymede barely nods in acknowledgement, before the bell by the door chimes and he’s gone.

 

He suspiciously regards the bills (still) in his hand, and slowly he opens it until the money lays still against his open palm. And, lo and behold: a note.

 

**You can call me Zeus, you know. ;)**

_Oh, okay. Wow, uh- okay._

Ganymede feels as if his brain would short circuit, but it doesn’t. But it sure feels like it. He feels warm and cold, and fuzzy and unbearably giggly and he can’t help the giddy smile that forces itself on his lips. _Ganymede,_ he said. _Ganymede._

 

“…Until next time, huh?”


End file.
